Goodbye To You
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Ray leaves the bladebreakers because something Lee said before and he can't deal with it so he leaves to sort his thoughts out Yaoi KaixRay


Goodbye To You  
  
Hey folks it's me once again. With another song fic. Goodbye To You is by Michelle Branch. So yeah. Kai/Ray I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of all the things I've believe in,  
  
I just want to get it over with,  
  
Tears from behind my eyes,  
  
But I do not cry,  
  
Counting the days that pass me by,  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul,  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old,  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again,  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
Ray was in his room thinkin' about the years he had spent with The Bladebreakers. Of everything he believe in and from what he was taught back in the village.He wants to get life over with and everything else.He knows that Kai and the others are worried about him. But he just don't feel like telling them anything not even Kai. His boyfriend! He's just sitting by the window sill all day and would count each passing days. The only time he leave the room is to either eat or for other reasons.  
  
~Kai's P.O.V~  
  
'Ray has himself lock up in our room for a while now. I wonder what's wrong. He should tell me. I am his boyfriend after all. I'm going to go check on him.'  
  
Kai headed up the stairs to the room that he and Ray share. He went inside and shut the door behind him. Seeing that Ray didn't look up to see who it was he went over to him.  
  
~End P.O.V.~  
  
"Ray." When he heard his name. He look up to meet crimson eyes. "Yeah." "You wanna go for a walk?" He went to look back out the window. "No." Kai sigh and and sat on the other side of Ray. "What's wrong neko?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me. I know somethig is wrong. Why won't you just tell me?" "Because I wanna deal with it on my own, ok Kai."  
  
Kai stood up and pull Ray to his feet and away from the window. "Ray. You could tell me anything. You know that right?" He looks away. "I know that Kai. It's just that. Nevermind." Kai sigh and give up in getting something out of Ray. He pull Ray into a tight hug. "Ashiteru, ko neko."  
  
Those were the same words Ray heard over and over again, but he didn't know if they were true. He's not very certain that Kai really love him or not. Ever since what Lee said to him when they went to visit the White Tigers. Got him really thinking.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Ray and Lee went up the hill to look at the sunset and to talk privatly. "Ray. Can I ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" "Do you think Kai really loves you?" He faces Lee. "Of course he does." "Can he really give you happiness Ray?" "Me being with him is what makes me happy and knowing that he loves me back is enough for me." "But don't you think he's just trying to take advantage of you somehow?"  
  
That question got Ray thinking. 'Could he being just taking advantage of me for something? What could he posibly want from me though? My bit beast? Probably not. Just get this thought out of your head Ray.' "He won't do such a thing. So don't say that about him Lee." With that he left the hill and walk back to the village.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
'Should I tell him everything? I don't really think so. I shouldn't second guessing our love. Love? I have been pretending ever since Lee told me all that shit. I shouldn't have put that in my head. Now I'm thinking all this bullshit. It's getting to me everyday. Fuck man.'  
  
~Kai's P.O.V.~  
  
"Odd. It doesn't take him this long to reply to that. I wonder what he's thinking about? Does he love me anymore? He's like drifting further and further away from me.' *sighs* "Ray. What's wrong?" "Nothing." 'That's all he said. Nothing when I know something is wrong. He just won't tell me.'  
  
~End P.O.V.~  
  
"Are you sure?" Ray nodded. "If you wanna talk about it I'm always here for you neko." Kai kisses him lightly on the lips and left. Ray look at the door that Kai just close. What is Lee was right? What if Kai doesn't really love him as much as he really think? 'I should think about all this. I can't keep pretending like this anymore. I think it's best that I leave. Leave Kai and the others.' At that thought Ray shed a tear. He doesn't want to leave them. But he has to. He can't keep on pretending that everything is all cool anymore. He doesn't know why he can't put what Lee said behind. 'Damn you Lee! For screwing up my life!'  
  
That night. Ray got out of the bed that he and Kai share. Pack up all his things and other things that he treasure the most. He took one a glance at Kai and shed more tears. He went over to the bed and kiss Kai on the lips. Being careful not to wake him up. He pull away after a few minutes and whispers in his ear. "I love you Kai. I always will." With that he left the note he scribble down on the lamp table and left the room, but before giving one last glance at Kai. "Goodbye Kai." And he shut the door and left the house that he share with all of them.  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew,  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Ray walk for hours. He doesn't even know what time it is and he don't even bother in check. He ended up in town and stop at the bus station. He sat on the bench and waited. He check the time. It was 5:45. Ray sigh. He knew Kai would wake up in 15 minutes.He would know that he's gone and go look for him. "Hopefully I could leave before he even reach town to look for me." He took out some food and starts munching on them while he waited.  
  
Back at the bladebreakers house. It was laready 6. Kai woke up and the first thing he notice was that Ray wasn't there. He was wide awake and search the house for him. He wasn't there. He look outside. He wasn't there. Kai ran back inside the house and woke the others. Of course he had a little problem with waking up Tyson.  
  
"How are we gonna get this lazy pig up!" "I'll handle him. You guys go get dress." Kenny and Kai left the room so Max could wake Tyson up. After when they left the room Max bend down and whisper into Tyson's ear. "Piggy. We're all out of food." With that said Tyson bolted up. Wide awake. "What?! Oh no! Who's the wise guy that ate all the food? It was Kai wasn't it?!" "Piggy. Chill. We still have food. We have to go find Ray." "Isn't Ray with Kai?" "No. When Kai woke up Ray wasn't with him." "We gotta find him." Both he and Max got dress and left there room to see Kai and Kenny waiting at the door. "Took you guys long enough." Kai said. "Have you look all over the place Kai? He might be....." Max got cut off. "Yes. I did. He's probably in town or something." "How are we gonna get there?" ask Tyson. "By running. We're gonna run to town. Consider this your training." "No Way!" they yell. "Way. Now come on." They left the house and starts running to town.  
  
At the bus station. Ray was nearly half awake. He woke up extremly early just to leave. Finally the bus station was open half an hour later and Ray purchase a ticket to Paris. He decided to go live with his uncle. Since it was the closes. He also told the attendent to not tell anyone where he's going. The attendent nodded and Ray got on to the bus and some other people boarded. After half an hour. The bus was ready to leave. 'There is no turning back now.' The bus pull away from the station. Just when the others turn around the corner to see the bus pull away. 'Could that be the bus Ray went on?' Kai ran to the booth to ask if that guy has seen Ray. He told him that he purchase a ticket and got on that bus. Kai ask where he was going and the attendent just shrug and said no clue. Kai growl and said a thanks and return back to the group.  
  
"Well? Did Ray got onto that bus or what?" Tyson ask. "He did and that bastard of an attendent won't tell me where he went. That jackass." "We could follow the bus." Tyson said. "You crazy Ty! The bus left already there's no way we could catch up to it now." Max said. They all give a sad sigh and headed back to the house.  
  
At the back of the bus. Ray saw everything except them rounding the corner and saw the bus pull away. The only thing he saw was Kai rushing over to the booth and askin' the attendent and headed back to the group extremly piss. Ray half smile. He was glad that the attendent didn't say where he was going to Kai and he's sad because he wanted Kai to find him. He saw them with there sad look especially Kai's and then they just left. 'That's the last time I'll ever see them again. Probably in a long time or maybe forever.' Ray eyes were fill with tears. He started crying. He couldn't believe that he is actually doin' this. Leaving his love and team mates like this. 'Is this the way it suppose to be? Does it actually have to be this way? Why did I ever decided to leave them?' Ray couldn't answer the questions. He just couldn't because he have no clue himself. He stop crying and wipe his tears away. When he did that he hit something. Something around his neck. A chain. He took out the necklace he was wearing. It was a gift from Kai for his birthday. He look at the front of the heart shape locket. It has a tiger and a phoniex on it with flowers around them. He open it up and there were writings on the left and on the right. There was a picture of him and Kai. He look at him and Kai in the photo. How happy they were together. He look at the left. At the writings. It said, No matter how much I love you. I can't put it into words. When I say those three words. It will express all. Wo ai ne my neko. ~Kai  
  
With those words written in the locket. He felt guilty, sad and mad. He felt guilty for doing this to Kai and sad that he is actually leaving him and mad that he actually left him and listen to Lee's stupid rambling about Kai not loving him at all. He close the locket and took out his picture album that Tyson and Max put together for him on his birthday. He look through the album. Pictures of them all as a team. Places where they all went. Most of the pictures was with him and Kai. The second last picture really caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Kai together at Moscow. Kai had tooken me to some place I couldn't remember. It was a beautiful scenery. The sun was setting and the stars were already out. Of course the others had to find out where we went, so they follow us. Tyson took the picture of us there. It was a magical night. To me it was. The scenery and all. It really took my breath away. That was also when Tyson first admit his love to Max. I smile at that memory. Man Tyson was embarass. Saying it in front of us all. I look at Kai in the picture. He was really happy. There was that sparkle in his eye. I look at them and felt myself drowning into the dept of his crimson eyes. Before, when I look into his eyes. I knew that I can't live without him. Does that still aply now? Of course it does. I still love him with all my heart. I shut the album and close my eyes. All my thoughts were chase away and was replace with an image of Kai. I knew it wasn't right. I wasn't suppose to think about him. Not now anyways.  
  
I still get lost in yours eyes,  
  
And it seems that I can't live another day without you,  
  
Closing my eyes,  
  
And you chase my thoughts away,  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light,  
  
But it's not right,  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew,  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
The one thing I tried to hold on to  
  
The bladebreakers finally got home. It was a long walk and the silence was just painful. They enter the house and Kai just headed to his room and stay in there for the whole day while the others didn't even know what to do.  
  
"I wonder why Ray left us." Tyson said broking the silence. "Who knows. Only Ray has the answer to that." Kenny said. "Poor Kai. He's so hurt." Max said giving a sad look at Tyson. "How can we cheer him up?" Kenny and Tyson has no clue. The only person that would make Kai happy was Ray. They all knew that. Ray was the key to Kai's happiness. Without Ray. Kai might not ever be happy again.  
  
In Kai's room. ~Kai's P.O.V.~  
  
'Why Ray? Why did you leave? What could be so wrong that you have to leave?' Kai went over to lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Images of him and Ray together. All the happy memories flashes into his mind. The first time he ever admitted his love to Ray and him acutally returning it. When they go out. Just him and Ray. Kai kept staring at the ceiling for hours. Till 5:50. He sat up and look at the clock. For the first time in that day. He notice the note. He pick it up and read it hastily. For the letter said:  
  
Dear Kai:  
  
I'm sorry for leaving like this Kai. I have to get away. I don't know why and I probably never will. I don't want you to come looking for me. I don't know why either but just don't. I can take care of myself Kai so don't worry about me. Tell the others I'm sorry and tell them that I'll always be grateful for their friendship. Kai. I love you very much and I'll miss you a lot. I don't even know why I'm even leaving. Probably just to straighten my problems and probably afterwards I'll be back. Who knows? Time will only tell. I want to tell you that you're not out of my life. You never will. You will always be in my heart. Hopefully I could get everything sorted out and be able to come back and face you and the guys again. Please forgive me.  
  
Love: Ray  
  
Kai had tears in his eyes. For so many years. He have never shed a tear. Never. But he ignore that and hope that Ray would come back to him and soon. He misses him a lot already. He walks over to the huge window that leads outside and open the doors. He went to stand out there and look up at the setting sun. "Ray." he said in a whisper. "Please come back to me soon."  
  
~End P.O.V.~  
  
Ray opens his eyes. He thought he heard Kai call out to him. But he thought it was all just a dream. He look at the time and relize he had fallen asleep. He didn't even know when he had fallen asleep. He just close his eyes and starts thinking about Kai. He check his watch again. It was already 6. He look out the back window and saw the setting sun. 'I wonder what are you doing right now Kai? Could you be watching the sunset as well or doing something like hurting yourself? I hope your not hurting yourself.' A girl that was sitting in front of him on the left side turn to look at him. She stood up and walk towards him and took a seat beside him.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" she ask. "No." he reply. She saw the locket he had around his neck. "Nice locket." "Thanks. My boyfriend gave it to me." "I see. He must really love you." Ray nod. "You must be very lucky to have him." "I am." "Are you going to see him?" Ray pause for a long time and said, "No. I actually left him." She give him a real puzzle look. "You left him?" Ray nod. "Why?" "Because one of my childhood friend got this stupid idea in my head that my boyfriend is just using me." "Oh. Do you think he is using you?" "No. But I can't get that stupid idea out of my head. So I'm leaving him to just get everything all sorted out." "I see. You are gonna return to him are you?" "Hopefully. If I could face him again." "Are you worry that he might be mad at you for leaving him?" Ray nod. "If he truly loves you then he would forgive you." Ray look at her for a minute and said, "I guess." "Tell me." she said. "What do you really want?" Ray thought about that question. "I want everything but yet, nothing at all." This confuse her greatly. "I don't understand." she said. "I want my boyfriend's love but it's kind of like nothing." She looks at him all odd. "I see. But love isn't nothing. You know that?" "I know. But I just have been considering that's it's nothing for a while now." "Oh." "I want to own everything that is mines and his. Like we live together. We are one. You know what I'm saying?" She nodded. "Of course I do. Just like what I want with my boyfriend."  
  
Ray smile. This girl understands him. Well, mostly understands him. He felt better talkin' to someone about his current situation. They talk all the way to Paris. Talking about themselves and all. She couldn't believe that she didn't reconize him from the start that he was a bladebreaker. It was midnight when they finally reach Paris and went their seperate ways.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine,  
  
I want you,  
  
But I'm not giving in this time,  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew,  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Ray headed to his uncle's place and told him that he was gonna be staying there for a while. His uncle allow him to. Ray headed up to his room. (yes he has a room here) Wash up and went to bed. He woke up a bit later and went out on to the balcony. He saw the sky full of stars. They were like almost falling. He saw a shooting star. He made a wish. In hopes that everything will be normal again so he could return back to his love, Kai.  
  
And when the stars fall,  
  
I will lie awake,  
  
You're my shooting star ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Kai: Ray let me. *sobs* Ray: I'm back now Kai. *hugs him* Kai: I'm so happy that your back! *hugs him back and they started kissing* Awwwwww. They're such a cute couple. ^_^ Review. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this. But I'm not really sure. Review and tell me if I should. 


End file.
